Whispers of the past
by AmberlyAddict
Summary: Sharpay with the rest of the gang take a trip into the past with journals that Gabriella kept back then. To bad everything was reversed. Troy rich, owning the town, Sharpay's and Ryan the maids daughter, Gabriella middle class along with Chad and Taylor.


High School musical with Hints of Passions characters history and settings.

The gang was all gathered in the living room of the most prominent couple of them all, Troy and Sharpay. It was ten years after high school and they all still acted as if they were still in that era of their life. Tonight , Gabriella had the idea of reuniting in the memory of the past. Especially to remember the fights, loves, triumphs and losses.

Sharpay sit planted in Troy's lap, with his hand intertwined with hers. She looked at Gabriella with a soft smile**,"You know this is so weird. I cant believe you actually kept a diary throughout high school about what happened with each of us."**

Gabriella huffed to her comment,"**Well it kept me out of most trouble you know? I didn't have everything you guys did**." Even though Sharpay's family was kind of worse condition then mine but still.

Ryan walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Gabriella,"**Well not exactly but mostly. I mean our family wasn't the most richest in Alberquere. That definatly belonged to the Boltons."**They made our life a living hell. The thought I used to actually hate Troy. He was no good back then anyways. Mixed up in shit he shouldn't of been.

Troy's brow furrowed**,"Hey that's not my fault that my grandfather was a bastard and owned the whole town. Im just glad he died along time ago.  
No more fucking torture. Can we just get this little get together going"**

Gabriella grabbed the first journal she had in reach. "**I think this one will do to start things off**." She opened to the first page of the old,  
battened book. She started to read with her soft but projecting voice,' Sharpay and I had just walked into her house.

_Sharpay and Gabriella ran inside the house covered in mud and grass stains. Ryan looked at the two knowing some scheming must of been going on. He grabbed an apple and didnt look twice as they whizzed passed him, straight into her room._

_As Sharpay got into her room, she plopped down on the ground,"**Oh my god that was so bad. I cant believe what I just saw."**_

_Gabriella had taken a seat with an exasperated breath said,"_**_I know. His tongue was literally jammed down her throat in a sickening way"  
Sharpay laughed slightly taking in a breathe,"Who knew the all mighty was so into things like her. We may be at the bottom of the food chain Gabs but were not trailer trash like her."_**

_Gabi shook her head,"**Im starting to think that your destined to scheme through life."**_

_Sharpay laid on her stomach across her bed looking down at Gabriella,"**If i am, its sure going to be a hell lot of fun. You cant just admit the fact that when were flying by and having you love, love ,love it!"**_

_If you only truly knew how much fun i really do have. Sharpay cant know that though. She might want me to do more and more with her. That i cant do especially my mother finding out. Gabriella looked at her with a serious underlying to her bone struture,"_**_You know what. I only like it sometimes but i never want to do this. You just make me tag along"  
_**

_Sharpay at this point droned out the squeaky voice of Gabriella. She was thinking about what had happened twenty minutes earlier._

_Sharpay ducked low to the ground as Gabriella was being clueless as ever. "**Gabriella will you get down before he see's you?! Were not going to find out any juicy gossip with your big head pointing out that were spying!**"she said bluntly in a hushed whisper._

_Gabriella was already in a squatted position, covered in mud going across the Boltons back lawn. Her legs were starting cramp and she could hear Sharpay hiss she was the problem here. She groaned kneeling on the ground,"**Happy?! God Are you crazy? I mean if we get caught either way, i am not getting blamed for this**!" She sighed while continuing to crawl behind her,"**My legs hurt, im covered in mud and now im going to be covered in grass stains. Why do you like him so much? Hes not gods gift you know?"**she pouted._

_Sharpay rolled her eyes frustrated at Gabi's complaining. It just went on and on but you know what. She was having fun because no matter how much she complained, they were still best friends. She stopped as they reached right behind the pool. **"For your information he is gods gift to me! He is so hot , with those piercing blue eyes and that charmful smile. Makes a girl's heart want to melt. '**"She squinted her eyes to see as close as she could so she could make out the girls face he apparently had over. The blonde turned her head and Sharpay gasped in digustment,"_**_Oh he is not with this fucking skank?! Do you believe this Gabi"  
_**

_Gabriella squinted to see the space of the fence they luckily hid behind,"**Hes with Chelsea Tanner. Alright i have to agree with you there! What the hell is he thinking bringing a girl like her to his house?"**As soon as Gabriella realized what she had said, she blushed in embarressment. "_**_Of course he brings her, he brings every girl home"  
_**

_Sharpay listened to every word she had said and she sighed. She never spoke after that just keeping her eye on him. Chelsea was all over him like a cougar on its babies predators. It made her stomach turn with each touch, glance and laugh. After a while they had made it to their lip smacking. It was more like her tongue down his throat. She liked to say it was more of that. She had bigger problems that lye ahead. In the next moments, Gabriella hit a branch making a loud crackling sound. Down by the pool were the two. He was making out with the hottest cheerleader around East High. He would never tell anyone but truly he had it bad for his maid's daughter Sharpay. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts and his actions by a loud crackling. His head automatically coc ked towards the fence. He thought he was blonde and brown hair but he dismissed it. It was just his imagination. Yea thats exactly what he thought. He turned back to Chelsea with a smirk,"_**_So where were we"  
_**

_Sharpay eyes enlargened with some fear and excitement. She smirked getting up off the ground. "**Gabriella lets get out of here**." Gabriella had already gotten off the ground,"**Im already with you on that one**."She smiled and in a flash took off running for Sharpays house._

_Gabriella closed the journal as she read the last word. She looked around at everyone,"**Well wasn't that something. Sharpay's old scheming ways were pointed straight out."..**Gabriella had let a rich laugh out, her eyes wide opened.."**But that was only the beginning, you know that, Because that next day we ripped Troy to** **shreads in school it was actually really funny**"..Gabriella flipped the Journal back opened on her enlarged belly as she was pregnant with Twins, her free hand holding onto Ryan's as she saw Chad and Taylor's kids running around a smile passing her lips.."**Oh Shar Remember yesterday! seeing Troy god that was the most disgusting thing i never saw, we were just walking and selling something remember!"**..Gabriella had said with a very silly grin on her face, she was loud on purpose as they walked through the school..."**His Tongue Was SO Far Down Her Throat I Think I almost Got SICK!"..**Gabriella nudged Sharpay a wicked smile passing her lips._

_Shar pay quickly caught onto what Gabriella was doing and began laughing, they both quickly became the bitches of the school, Sharpay rolled her eyes half way.."**It was gross i agree, to bad we didn't tape it because i could of sworn i saw Chelsea with someone else today and not with Troy, she pranced in and around the locker room giving a sexy strip tease i couldn't see to who though, Maybe Chad or something**"..Sharpay shrugged and let a laugh out.."**It was totally gross i got a photo, i should enlarge it and put it on my page or something, and a video to oh that would be SO funny!**"..She smiled wide at Gabriella._

_Gabriella began laughing hard as she leaned her head down, she saw Troy walking by. She began laughing harder as she stared down**.."Speaking of the tongue man here he goes walking down the hall**"..she mocked him a bit as she walked, her eyes shifting as she walked back to Sharpay taking note that her friend was laughing as much as she was, a very naughty grin on her lips. Troy looked at them seeing Gabriella mocking him, he frowned as he knew what he was was true, he scowled a bit as he walked towards Gabriella and grabbed her arm to move her away, Gabriella kicked him in the shin quickly.  
"**Don't think you can do that any more Mr. Cheerleader boy i saw you yesterday**"..she pushed him and walked away._

_Sharpay was baffled seeing Gabriella's behavior, she almost wondered if Troy had hurt Gabi in there previous relationship, a frown passed her lips as she strutted r ight by him, a frown passing her lips as at that very moment she was not happy with Troy Bolton._

Gabriella shut the book a moment later, her eyes shifting a bit, she looked down for a moment.."**You are Lucky Troy that my parents didn't sue you for smacking me around like a fucking rag doll".**.she pushed herself up slowly, her hand resting on her stomach as she walked into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed a bit as she really never forgave him for it, She could remember how mad Ryan was when he found out what was happening between her and Troy, She knew Ryan never trusted Troy either after his actions.

That was the one thing that broke the group of friends apart due to the feud between them all.


End file.
